


The Soldier's Journey

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Saving Captain Danvers [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Has PTSD, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Mental Health Issues, Post-World War II, The Nuremburg Trials, Trans Male Character, have about 12 percent of an idea of where this is going, watch what happens live basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: Follow Kara and the superfriends as they navigate a hopeful new world. World War 2 is over and the Allies have beaten back Nazi tyranny. Reconstruction begins, the 101st Airborne division has been disbanded and Easy company has gone home. The great crusade is over. After fighting the nazis on the fields and in the streets, on the landing grounds and in the hills, Kara Danvers has returned to Midvale.After the loss and heartbreak that followed them, How do they move on? Is that even possible with the guilt they carry? The Army taught them how to fight a war, but how to live their lives when all is said and done is another story altogether. There will be tears, hardship and healing, but that's life, isn't it?(NOT ABANDONED OR FINISHED: will be rewritten and put in a new fic called Saving Captain Danvers)





	1. The Long Peace

**Author's Note:**

> if youre just gettin here, you'll definitely want to read part one or you will be sooo lost. if not, well heres part 2. unlike part 1, this is not done yet but i guarantee i am hard at work on the rest. just know if theres not update for a long time, i will NOT abandon a story. ive fell in love with too many stories just for it to get abandoned and i will not do that to you guys. chapter 1 has been done for awhile so i decided to put it up as a idea to what ive got lined up for this bad boy. not looking for criticism, constructive or otherwise since this is just a fun thing to do when i procrastinate. any cool story ideas you have let me know, cause this story is not set in stone yet! in the mean time, enjoy what ive got so far and leave a comment or something!

Kara stood in the ruins of the bombed out city that had haunted his dreams since the cold winter in Bastogne. Back when he was still Captain Kara Danvers, paratrooper. The city looked worse than it ever did during the war, with smoke so thick you couldn't see a foot in front of your face and only piles of rubble in place of any buildings.

Kara was unmoving as cries of help rang out over the abandoned streets. What could he do for these people? Kara finally moved from his place once he heard a child's cry. Running forward, effectively blind, he stumbled upon his sons, crying next to an imoblie Lena.

Her eyes looked straight up into the sky, just like Oliver on that cold day in Belgium. Kara got down on his knees, holding Lena in his arms. While he cried, he could faintly hear someone laughing but was pulled away from the noise as a man walked over, dressed in the typical airborne uniform, shiny boots filling his vision.

Looking up, Kara stared right into the eyes of his long gone friend, James. He was holding a gun and pointing it in Lena’s direction.

“Be real with yourself Kara, you shouldn't have them.” James looked furious. Before Kara could speak, James beat him to it. 

“Kara, the boys” 

Kara tilted his head, a hand patting his chest bringing him from the nightmare.

Opening his eyes, Kara was in his and Lena's room, the boys in the room next door. They had moved into his parent’s house since Lena had sold hers after Kara’s “death”. 

Kara had only been home for around three weeks. It was a harder transition than he thought. The bed was so soft he felt he would fall straight to the bottom. Noises like a popped balloon or a dog’s bark took him to another time full of air raids and artillery, snipers and death.

The other day, his neighbors car wouldn't start and Kara dove to the ground covering his head. Realizing his mistake, Kara got up as quickly as possible, hoping no one saw. 

Kara shook his head and sat up. Lena had her back turned to him, a hand reaching back to hold his arm.

“Could you get them? They might be hungry. Call it mother's intuition.” 

Kara took a deep breath and stood up. He made his way out the door and down the hall. He pushed open the door to the boys room, where Jeremiah was screaming seemingly at the top of his lungs. His brother Luthor was somehow still sound asleep.

Kara walked over and held his son, rocking him back and forth in his arms.

“What's wrong pal? You don't smell so no diaper change” Jeremiah seemed to yell a little louder at that

“Mommy it is. Off we go” 

Kara padded back to the room, Lena moving to the edge of the bed. She put out her hands and took little Jeremiah from him. Lena lifted up her shirt and he latched on immediately. Kara went and sat next to Lena, putting his head on her shoulder.

“Hmm think i could have a turn later?” Kara mumbled into Lena’s shoulder. 

Lena couldn't help but laugh at his antics. 

“Maybe another time. The two of them really make my nipples sore you know” 

Kara nodded his head “rain check than”

The couple was silent as Jeremiah continued eating. 

Lena broke their silence a few minutes later “Are you ok? You seem sweaty and i thought i felt you moving around a lot earlier”

Kara sat up a little straighter. “Yeah I'm fine just a dream, nothing to worry about” Lena didn't seem convinced but decided to leave it for later when they weren't so tired.

Once their son was finished, Kara took him back to his room. Luthor was still sound asleep. In the time following their birth, their personalities seemed to be showing clearer.

Luthor was a quiet, well behaved baby. He rarely cried, was easy to calm down. Simply angelic. Jeremiah on the other hand, was the opposite. He cried a lot, at anytime of day. But he was also very giggly, laughing at any and everything.

Even with the ups and downs of parenthood, Kara was happy to have the chance. Every diaper change, every baby burp in his face and wails waking him up at night reminded him he's home. Some people never got this chance that he was getting.

While Kara pondered this leaning on the door of the boys room, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Lena put her head on his back and moved her hands under his shirt.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she asked

“How'd I get so lucky?” he said almost only to himself

“I wonder that too. How i got all this, had the boys and now we’re getting married. It's all coming together. And I get to do it all with you” Lena drew circles on Kara’s stomach with her nails. Kara put his hands on Lena’s.

“Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve it. How do i get all this when people like James didn't? Sometimes...” Kara stared at the boys, unable to continue. Jeremiah was fast asleep once again, hopefully for the rest of the night.

Lena moved her head to his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

“There's not really a scale of do and don't deserve. We have what we have when we have it. It's best to just take it in while you can honey” 

Kara nodded his head in agreement, then turned around in Lena’s arms. Looking down at her, Kara bent down and placed a short kiss on Lena’s lips.

“Let's get back to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow and we’ll need all the rest we can get.”

Lena didn't say anything, just pulled Kara’s hand and walked back to their room. The two lay on their sides, Kara taking his spot as big spoon. Tomorrow the two of them would start getting their wedding in order, the real start to the rest of their lives.


	2. The Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding preparations and the new normal begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty satisfied with this chapter. working slowly but surely on the rest of the story but oh man i can feel it coming together. i think. a 1945 calendar is my wallpaper just to keep it all on a non confusing timeline. hope you like reading this new chapter as much as i liked writing it!

Kara and Winn sat in a small restaurant on main street in Midvale. Summer was in full swing in the coastal small town and the heat has everyone out and about. They were all headed to the beach in an attempt to cool off, filling the streets with chatter. 

In the morning, Kara and Lena had split off to get fitted for their wedding attire. Jeremiah, Kara and Winn were also supposed to get the venue set. Alex and Lena left Winn and Kara to get their jobs done. Winn was going to be Kara’s best man, so the two were spending a good amount of time together before the wedding. 

After getting fitted for their suits, Kara and Winn decided on lunch. The pair sat mostly in silence with their food, so Kara’s mind drifted. Jeremiah would meet them later when they left to get the venue ready. 

Lena still wanted the wedding at the Kent farm. The Kents owned it still, though they didn't live there anymore. In their advanced age it was just too tough to maintain.

Life was getting close to normal for everyone again. After the war, Clark moved back to Metropolis with Lois and took his parents with them. The pair were getting married soon as well. Clark was promoted to Colonel not long before the wars end, so his officers pension allowed for a lot of flexibility. He hadn’t returned to The Daily Planet with Lois but he didn’t really have to yet. 

Winn moved back home with his parents, he intended on using the new GI bill to go to school and Eve planned to follow him. The Olsens on the other hand, were still picking up the pieces. 

The Olsens held a service for James while Kara and Winn were still overseas. Even though the war in Europe was over, recovering American dead would be slow going. This meant that there was no grave for James at home but maybe one day they would bring him back. For now a marker was put at the Midvale Cemetery.

Kara and Winn had been a few times already. Even though he wasn’t there physically, it was as close as they could get to talking to their friend. They weren’t the only ones hurt of course.

Kara made sure to visit Lucy with the boys, Alice easily distracted with the new babies in her life. Alice was 2 and already talking up a storm. Her words weren’t very advanced but boy did she love to talk. While Alice entertained the twins, Lucy usually asked about James, their lives in Europe and anything she could tell Alice when she was older and would remember. 

Kara strayed from any violent topics, electing to talk about some of the more tame things they did while they were gone. There wasn’t much but it was nice to talk about good memories with another person who knew him. 

Each visit was tough. Lucy assured Kara that she didn't blame him, that James wouldn't blame him either but heavy is the head that wears the crown. Kara was the one in charge when James was killed so the weight of his death sat entirely on him. Kara thought back to a conversation they had a few days prior. 

_ “He could have just ran past you Kara. He could’ve played it safe and gone home but he valued you and doing the right thing over anything else” Lucy out her hand on Kara’s knee. _

_ “James made a choice. You should honor that choice. Live your life Kar, it’s all he asked in return” She smiled at him. Kara wanted to agree but it was easier said than done. _

Some days the weight felt lighter than others. Maybe with time, it would go away all together. Maybe.

Kara had taken to staying up most nights, going down to the living room to read or just go outside and look up at the sky. Anything was better than seeing that city ever again. Kara realized that if he skipped a night of sleep, he was so tired that he didn't dream the next night. Though with Lena sometimes it was hard to escape falling into bed with her.

There were obvious differences about everyone that came home from the war. Winn, who used to talk your ear off, was reserved. He needed a lot of prodding to get going. Clark, whose decisiveness was a trait he carried since childhood, wavered more often than not. When talking on the phone, he seemed less sure of anything he was doing. It wasn't just mental either. 

The first time Kara and Lena tried to have sex when he came home, it was the first time Lena got a look at all the damage the war did physically.

His time on the front lines alone was brutal, but his time as a Nazi prisoner, while brief, left more scars than the rest of the war combined. Slashes and stab wounds, the raised skin left from bullets and beatings left Lena speechless and brought her to tears. It took a few days for Lena to not cry when she saw him without a shirt on, but they were moving on, slowly, just like the rest of the world.

Kara thought to the other Luthors. Trials were beginning for war criminals in Nuremberg. Lex and Lillian were the only Nazis of the inner circle who didn't kill themselves at the end of the war. Their trial was to be a spectacle, and no doubt would lead in their swift execution. Kara didn’t want to wish death on anyone, but the thought of Lex Luthor meeting his end by a firing squad made him question that stance, just this once.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. Jeremiah stood above him, moving to pull a chair to the table.

“Hey boys, miss me?” Jeremiah smiled at the two. Winn waved then turned to look at the people walking around town.

Kara smiled “Hey dad. Nothing much. Went to the tailors so that's done. Have you talked to the Kents?”

Jeremiah took the burger on Kara’s plate and took a bite. He continued talking with his mouth full, a few stray pieces of burger falling down. Kara shook his head at his dad’s antics. 

Even after so much time apart, Jeremiah changed little. As an orphan from almost birth, the only parents he had ever known were the Eliza and Jeremiah. They were the parents he hoped to be for his children.

“Yup. Stopped by the farm too. Looks like someone did a number on it since they've been gone, a lot of repairs to the house and the barn but other than that it's fine. We've got our work cut out though”

Jeremiah licked his fingers while Winn excused himself to the bathroom. Jeremiah watched him go, then leaned forward in his chair.

“Whats wrong son? You've not been the same, either of you, since you've been home.”

Kara put on his best smile “ Nothing. It's just transitioning to being home that's all. I'll be fine”

Jeremiah shook his head “I've heard you in the living room. Lena thinks you're having nightmares at night.”

Kara looked away, at the people milling about the street, living their lives. He thought even to the people in his own home.  _ How could they have known what it was like? What i went through? What i did? _

_ And if they did know, would they hate me like I do? _

This fight was raging inside Kara’s mind but Jeremiah was unaware and kept talking.

“You can't keep it all in son. It'll just eat you alive till you're nothing but a shell of who you were. Trust me. Tell someone.” Jeremiah smiled at his son, then dove right back into the remains of Kara’s burger.

\-------------

Kara and Winn swept through the Kent barn. Someone had taken to squatting on the property while the family was gone and did a real number on it. Trash, clothes and hay were scattered throughout the barn making the floor a foot or so higher than it should be. Not to mention the physical damage like the missing boards and busted windows. The house was much the same but with the three of them on it, it shouldn’t take long.

Jeremiah was getting some materials to fix up the house and barn, leaving the groom and best man to get started on the clean up. 

Kara wiped his brow and Winn kept shoveling hay into a can. Kara moved to the entrance and looked out over the landscape, where they used to play hide and seek and baseball. So many days spent just sitting in the sun, being children. 

Kara’s happy thoughts were interrupted by unwanted ones

_ Looks like Bastogne without snow. _

He reached out for anything to try and gather himself. He gripped the barn door with white knuckles, feeling like he could break it under his hands.

_ Don't go there. Just don't. You and Lena are getting married here, you can’t ruin it! _

Kara was beginning to breathe hard when Winn walked over and touched him. Kara jumped back like he was burned and looked at Winn wildly before he pulled himself together and smiled, He realized he got a splinter from the door but elected to ignore it.

Winn wasn’t convinced 

“You alright there Kar?” his face was unreadable and it made Kara uncomfortable.

“Yeah. Peachy. Yourself?” Kara did his best to put on a real smile but it wasn't working as Winn gave him a sad smile. 

“We’re both liars aren’t we?” Winn whispered,looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

“What was that?”

Winn shook his head. “Nothing. Nothing to worry about”

Winn took a step away from Kara then grabbed his shovel and got back to work. After a moment, he spoke softly to Kara over his shoulder.

“We’re stronger together, remember Kar.” Winn seemed to plead.

Kara pulled himself out of his mind and grabbed the shovel again, scooping more trash into a can. Winn’s reminder was met with silence on Kara’s part.

Winn cleared his throat and started to talk again.

“Been thinking about asking Eve to marry me. We’ve gotten pretty serious i think. How did you ask Lena?” Winn seemed hopeful and nervous all at the same time.

Lena was one of the few things in his life that made him genuinely smile, so getting to tell the story to anyone who would listen was something he looked forward to.

After recounting the story of his engagement, The pair worked mostly in silence. Every few minutes, Winn consulted Kara on a potential engagement idea, letting him escape the hurt for a little while longer. He couldn't help but feel something was missing.

_ James should be here too.  _

Kara thought of another reality, where the three of them were in the barn getting it ready for Kara’s wedding. Where both Winn and James talked of engagement plans. But thanks to Kara, that wouldn't be the case. 

James was gone and the people who were left were broken. 

Kara came to a realization; His men’s pain was his fault, and there was nothing any of them could do to change that.


	3. In the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to National City doesn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is really going through it. a lot of the things ive put in this and the other story are paraphrased versions of my own life so its been nice to just let it out there and let it go if you feel me. in other news, i think ive finally got a basic outline of where this story is going but again nothing is set in stone so feel free to send me some story ideas that youd like to see happen here! ive gotten a few ideas and have fit them into future chapters so feel free to share!

Kara had decided to stay up after another nightmare last night. The obliterated city seemed to be a part of his everyday now. The only difference was the other people present. One night it was Oliver, another time was the poor German child-soldier from Holland. James had visited him multiple times already. 

All of them ended the same way; proof that Kara didn’t deserve the happiness he now had. Any nap or a good night's rest was interrupted by the ghosts of the war. 

While Kara read a book in the living room, he could hear steps. Kara looked up and spotted Lena. Her hair was a mess, her clothes askew as she rubbed her eyes. She stopped part way down the stairs. She leaned on the railing and looked to Kara.

“How come you're up baby?” he asked

“I couldn't find you. Again.” Lena made her way down the rest of the stairs and sat next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and looped her arm through his.

“I'm worried about you.” she whispered 

Kara shook his head and looked away. “Don't be. Ill be alright.”

Lena sat up and ran her hands through his hair. She sighed then pulled him in for a kiss. After a few seconds they pulled apart. Lena seemed to be searching his face. She held his cheek for a moment.

“I love you. So much. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you” she smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

“I love you too” he held her hand on his cheek, then she moved to get breakfast started. The rest of the Danvers house followed soon after Including a cry from upstairs. Kara jumped up to take care of the children. Though he already knew who’s cry that was.

_ Why does he start the day like that every time? _

As Kara reached down and grabbed Jeremiah, Lena walked back up the stairs and into the boy’s room.

“Why don't you come with me to the city today? I have a few meetings but after they’re done, I could leave early and we could spend some time together” Lena leaned against the door frame, a soft smile on her lips.

Kara smiled and nodded at his future wife. “Why not, i don't think I've been since we got back. Should be fun.” Kara hoped that feigning excitement would create real excitement. 

It seemed to be enough for Lena. She walked forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked back out the room.

After leaving the twins with his parents, Lena and Kara drove into the city. Kara had always loved to drive around with Lena at the wheel, so that he could appreciate looking at her and not worry about causing an accident.

Spending the drive talking and admiring his girl helped ease Kara’s anxiety at going to National City. all the noises and smells and sounds were daunting just to think about. 

While Kara attempted to control his fear, Lena reached over and squeezed his thigh. Kara smiled, then held her hand is his. The rest of the drive was calm as Kara distracted himself by playing with Lena’s fingers.

After the 30 minute drive, the pair was finally in national city and it was packed. People lined the cramped sidewalks, taxis filled the streets and the city’s imposing skyscrapers seemed to go up for miles. Kara began to feel trapped in the car but held it together while Lena pulled up to L-Corp. 

After parking the car and getting out, Kara rushed to walk beside Lena. The quicker they got inside, the quieter it would be. 

The couple got into the uncomfortably small elevator and went to the top floor of L-Corp Tower. Jess was sat at her usual place in front of Lena's office, just as he had last seen her in 1942.

Jess smiled at them “Welcome Ms. Luthor. And Mr. Danvers, it's good to see you home. Thank you for your service.” 

Kara smiled at the assistant “Thanks but Jess, we just took a step back here. I told you before I left, Call me Kara.”

Jess stood up and gave Kara a hug, which took him off guard.

“I know. Welcome back Kara. I’m glad you came with Lena today.” Jess pulled back

“You have to tell me everything about the twins. I’m sure the pictures just don't do them justice and i haven't had the time to go see you guys” Jess pulled him over to sit next to her behind her desk. Lena smiled at them then walked over to him, leaving a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

“I should only be about 2 or 3 hours. Stay with Jess so I know where to find you” Lena rubbed his back and walked into her office. A few moments later she came back out, papers in hand. She went back into the elevator with a wave and was gone. 

To kill time, Kara told Jess all about the boys. She particularly enjoyed his story about last Wednesday.

“So there I am, covered in baby throw up, Luthor is crying, Jeremiah is laughing, and i'm home alone. It took me 10 minutes to get Luthor to stop crying and even longer to clean up. I could smell baby vomit for days, at least it felt like that.”

Jess was laughing so hard she started to cry.

“Who knew parenting was hard huh?” Kara shrugged.

As his story wrapped up, Lena walked out of the elevator. 

“I'm just going to put these papers back, Sam and Jack are on their way. we could take a walk around the city, maybe get something to eat?” Kara nodded at her.

Lena walked into her office and put the papers back, then was right back in the hall with Kara and Jess.

Kara stood up and Lena walked up to him. She pulled him into a quick kiss and turned to Jess.

“Take the rest of the day off Jess. In honor of my fiance’s return to the city.” Jess smiled at them as she moved to grab her things.

“Thank you Lena. I'll see you tomorrow. It was amazing to see you again Kara” Jess waved at them and made for the far elevator. The couple followed soon after.

Kara was almost reluctant to leave. Jess was kind and the building was quiet, It was a stark contrast between the hectic city the tower sat in.

After a few minutes, Kara and Lena were outside. It was really everything Kara had remembered it to be and he felt everything he was afraid of piling up inside his mind. The noise, the people, the buildings. It was overwhelming to say the least.

Lena looked him over and how unmoving he was from his spot in front of the tower’s doors. She reached over and held his hand which seemed to make him relax. She began to walk away from L-Corp, pulling Kara along.

With Lena by his side, walking through the city seemed less daunting.

_ You fought Nazis Kara, really, just suck it up _

this thought didn't help nearly as much as he had hoped.

Making their way down the street, Kara passed a few familiar places. The florist Kara stopped at on his way to their first date. The restaurant he got food poisoning at that resulted in Lena staying over the first time. These streets held the story of his life with Lena before everything. 

Before Hitler invaded Poland, before joining the army, before everything that brought him down.

_ Before losing James and Oliver _

That thought brought Kara right back into his mind, a place he truly was scared to be more often than not. The voice in his head was no longer a friend of his. It brought him down, beat him up and took his money at every opportunity. And made him miss out on life.

Lena was mid sentence when he came out of his thoughts. At some point they had stopped walking and lena was looking at him questionably.

“Did you say something?” he asked.

Lena looked conflicted before she answered.

“I have been, the whole time we’ve been walking.” Lena reached out for him. She walked in close and put a hand on his cheek.

“I'm worried for you hun. You don't seem like yourself and I can't stand to see you like this.” Lena played with his ear as she talked.

Kara was unsure what to do. He was in uncharted water. His feelings had never been something he was good at dealing with. Now was no different. Telling her what was wrong would only bring her down with him and he couldn't do that to her.

“You shouldn’t be baby. I'm alright.” he put his hands on her hips and played with the fabric there.

“Really” Kara put on his best smile. 

Lena didn't seem to believe him but elected not to push him. She simply grabbed his hand again and walked. They continued in silence for a few minutes until they came up on a group of people and a blocked off street. The couple was confused. 

Before he could ask anyone what was going on, there was a large booming noise and the building ahead of them collapsed. Kara pulled his hand from Lena’s and took some steps back.

_ An attack? From who? Is my dream coming true? _

Kara was breathing heavily now and Lena looked worried. He could tell she was asking him questions but it was blocked out by everything racing through his mind. Kara simply acted just like he would have during the war.

He grabbed Lena’s hand and ran back to L-Corp. Lena was calling for him but he largely ignored it. She was keeping up well for someone in heels.

Kara came up on their car and got into the passenger’s side. When he reached over to get the keys in the ignition, Lena stopped him. She grabbed his face and looked right in his eyes.

“Honey breath. It was just a demolition crew. They were taking down that building. Nothing is wrong.” looked up into the rear view mirror and saw himself. He looked like a scared child, wide eyed and utterly terrified. 

“Sweetheart? Please say something” Lena was pleading with him and it took a few seconds for Kara to bring himself back to the car and away from the battlefield he created in his mind.

“I’m sorry. It was just the sound. It reminded me of..” Kara trailed off and looked into his lap. Lena looked at him and pulled him into a hug.

“Lets get home. I bet the boys miss us already.” Lena let him go and started the car, thankfully not pressing him about what just happened. They left National City in the rear view mirror for now.

After mentioning the boys, Kara attempted to calm down by thinking of them. They were his gift after returning home and there were few things that would ever top that. 


	4. Their Longest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers family gets larger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to SuperXenite for giving me the inspiration for this chapter that took me only like 5 minutes to crank out with the surge of inspiration along with a few other chapters. so big thank you there to a real one! it was fun to do something mentally lighter then the other stuff and im fairly proud of the story to this point. though after this is a lot less defined so we'll see how updates go from here. on another note, ive never had kids and had no idea how everything went down so i looked up child birth on google for this and knew i shouldn't have with my squeamish butt. certainly learned a lesson there...anyway wish me luck and hope you like this chapter!

**May 24, 1945**

“Kara get up, i think it's starting.” Lena shook him awake. He had only been home for two days and had spent most of that time sleeping.

Sitting up immediately, Kara looked at the clock. 

“They just had to pick 4:34 in the morning huh?” he groaned as he sat up and moved to his dresser. Lena had held onto all of his clothes from before the war and surprisingly enough, they fit like a glove.

“They are our children so they had to be stubborn. Now hurry up. I already woke up your parents so move it” Lena sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Kara to get dressed.

Once he fixed the last button on his shirt, they were gone as quickly as possible. Both his parents and Lena crammed into their little car and made their way to the clinic in town, that alex just so happened to be at the moment. 

When they pulled up, Lena was beginning to feel contractions and walking proved to be much too hard. Kara went around to her side of the car but Lena just gripped his hand.

“Can you move lee?” he asked. She shook her head. Instead of waiting for a wheelchair or other options, Kara elected to pick her up bridal style and ran into the clinic, his parents close behind.

“Could we get some help? My wifes having a baby!” he yelled out to the waiting room. A few nurses rushed over with a wheelchair and helped him set her down.

The group of nurses was followed closely by Kara as they pulled Lena in a delivery room. The nurses set Lena up and ran off to get the doctor. Lena was beginning to sweat.

Kara ran over to her side and held her hand, brushing stray hairs from her forehead.

“You're doing great babe.we’ll be able to hold out little one in no time” Kara smiled at his wife to be, who was clearly in distress.

“I hope so. God this is uncomfortable. Where are the nurses? Why haven't they come back yet? Jesus, if this were the Luthor hospital in the city-” Kara cut her off

“It's going to be fine baby. Don't worry. I've got you” Kara wiped the sweat from her brow and placed a kiss there. Lena melted at the touch.

“You don't have to stay. You can go out and wait if you want.” she whispered to him.

“And leave my best girl on her own? No chance. I'm all in with you Lena, especially for this.” Kara put their foreheads together and took a deep breath. Their moment was interrupted by a doctor walking through the door.

“Hello Ms. Luthor. Lets see whats going on with you shall we?”

After a quick exam, the doctor decided she was ready to start pushing. Kara avoided looking at them work at all costs. He made have seen a lot of gore during his days in the army, but he wasn't sure what he would see if he looked and elected to focus on Lena.

Lena was yelling loudly as she focused on pushing. A vein was showing on her forehead and Kara decided to reach out and kissed it.

“You've got this Lena. I know you can do it” Lena looked at him and held his hand tighter. A tear made its way down her cheek and Kara wiped it away with his thumb.

“You are so lucky i love you” she groaned and yelled out again.

After a few hours, the doctor announced that one baby was out. It was a boy, crying in the arms of a nurse who was cleaning him off. Kara was confused. 

“What do you mean one is out? Isn't there only one?”

The doctor shook his head. “Seems you have twins sir. I can see the other one now.”

Kara was excited about one child, two simply added to that. He turned back to Lena and continued to encourage her.

“Come on Lena just a little more. The baby is almost here.” 

After a few minutes, another small cry came from the doctors hands. 

“Its a boy!” the man called out.

“Looks like we got two boys babe. You did it” Lena was drenched in sweat and she was bright red from exertion. Even with that, she had a smile on her lips.

“We’re parents Kara. Us.” Lena looked at him like they were the only two people in the room. Kara didn't answer, he only nodded his head and kissed her.

A nurse came up behind them, a baby in either arm. 

“Here, to let them have a moment with mom and dad” the woman smiled at them and handed the babies to Lena’s outstretched arms.

Both boys had their eyes closed, breathing quietly. 

“They're amazing.” Kara whispered, looking down at the most important people in his life.

Lena was quiet as she stared at the two small people in her arms. Kara studied the boys faces and couldn't wait till they could finally open their eyes.

“We did that.” he said. Lena nodded with him and looked up. Her eyes were glossy and looked ready to cry.

“Why don't you hold them? They haven't met their daddy yet” Lena smiled and held up one of the boys. After taking one, she handed him the other.

Kara had never felt the love he had for these two children before but in that moment he decided he would love them for the rest of his life and long after that. He stared at the twins for a long time until Lena broke the silence.

“Well we had names for a boy and a girl. What about two boys?” 

Kara nodded “well Luthor for sure. And the other?”

Lena thought about it for a moment and answered.

“How about Jeremiah?” Kara was a little shocked

“Like my dad? Are you sure?”

Lena nodded and put a hand on his arm

“Your family was so good to me while you were gone. Jeremiah is a great man and I think it's a great name for one of our sons”

Kara wanted to cry. His fiance was an amazing woman that so many people didn't get to see like he did. But he was lucky enough to have that opportunity. 

“I think it's a great idea.” the couple was silent for a moment.

“I'm so glad the clinic put them in different blankets or we would never figure out who is who.” Kara laughed. Lena groaned at his joke and gestured for him to give the boys back.

“Go get everyone. I want them to meet the newest Danvers” Lena shooed him away and out the door. There was a spring in his step as he walked back to the waiting room.

_ I'm a dad. I'm getting married. I'm home. What a fuckin year. _

Kara walked out to the area they came into and it was packed. His parents must have made some calls because everyone was present. 

Alex, still in her doctors attire, sat with Kelly and Lucy, Alice in her lap. Winn and his family were standing in a corner of the room with their backs to him, and James’ parents were talking with his parents and Eve. When Alex noticed him standing in the door, she stood up which gathered everyone's attention.

All eyes were on him and they were anxious to hear any news he had. Kara looked at the room and smiled. Everyone let out a breath of relief.

“Well, looks like there are two new Danvers men in the world.” everyone cheered, most likely annoying everyone else in the room. His parents came up to him and gave him a hug, followed by Alex and everyone else.

“There's only so much room in there so only a few at a time”

The obvious first group would be his direct family, so the Danvers walked together to the delivery room. When they walked up though, nurses had moved Lena and the boys to their own room.

The rest of the family got a good look at the newest additions to their little group. Kara went to Lena’s left and sat on the edge of the bed and his family came in on the right, piling on top of each other to see the babies.

Jeremiah held Eliza’s hand as he looked over the babies.

“Im a grandpa now. And a handsome one at that” he whispered. Eliza pushed his shoulder playfully and he moved out of the way, laughing. She looked the boys over and put a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“Oh Lena honey, they're beautiful. You did amazing” his mom leaned over and left a kiss on Lena’s head. Alex finally moved in next to Lena and looked at her nephews.

“I'm going to spoil the hell out of you two.” she said in a stage whisper. The family laughed together. They were together again and they were growing. What could be better than that?

“What are their names?” Jeremiah asked

“Luthor” Kara pointed to the baby in the green towel.

“And Jeremiah” Lena gestured to the baby in the blue towel. 

They could hear Jeremiah take a sharp breath in and his eyes watered.

“Really?” he choked out

The new parents nodded.

Jeremiah’s lip began to wobble and he pulled his family into a hug. He gestured for Kara to come closer and the family held each other in a group hug.

“I never thought I would have any of this. After Krypton, a family seemed impossible. Now I have kids and grandkids and I am just so thankful. Truly thankful.” Jeremiah said, all of this through tears as he held onto each other tighter.

A year ago, no one was sure they would see each other ever again. Now they were home, and were two children more than they had before and the Danvers couldn't be happier.


	5. Some Sunny Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things reach a boiling point with the Danvers family and Kara is at a turning point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will probably be the last update till at least next week. i live in california and my power is getting shut off this week and who knows when itll be back. until i make my trimuphant return, have this guy ive been working on. this chapter has gotten moved around in the order of things but i really like where its ended up now. this is based off younger me almost entirely so this is me letting some baggage off. just watched the movie they shall not grow old today and was feeling inspired to finish this chapter. hope you enjoy this bad boy and let me know what you think could happen next!

Kara sat with the twins in the Danvers living room. Lena was in the city for a meeting, leaving them with his parents but Jeremiah volunteered to set up the farm with Winn today, which left it to Eliza to watch over Kara apparently. His parents had decided to retire and were enjoying their new free time especially to spend it with their grandchildren.

Lack of sleep had begun to make him irritable. He couldn't handle any type of confrontation and was beginning to raise his voice which was unheard of by everyone. Most early mornings he had taken to walking for hours at a time, no one knowing where he was.

This wasn't Kara. Even he knew but his emotions had moved from a torrential rain to a hurricane. 

The wedding was in about a week and everyone was on edge. But not about the event itself. They had been planning it for over a year now, no it was all Kara. After his episode in the city, everyone was holding him under a microscope.

They were always talking in hushed tones and kind words. None of them could soothe the guilt Kara had though. At first, returning home was bliss But Kara’s insecurities reared its head soon after. 

_ What else could i have done? How can anyone talk to me after everything? _

Kara watched the two boys asleep on a blanket on the floor. He didn't notice Eliza’s looks at him every now and then. She sat on the sofa with a book, though couldn't help but notice the obvious storm brewing in her son’s mind.

Eliza set the book down and sat up. 

Kara didn't move at first. Kara and been staring blankly at his children longer than he thought. Eliza tapped his shoulder.

Kara looked up at his mom then back down to the boys. 

“Kara, sweetheart, are you alright?” she asked

Kara nodded weakly “Yeah. Don't know why everyone keeps asking.”

Eliza moved to the floor next to him, attempting to take his hand. Kara pulled away, and it wasn't the action but what it meant that scared Eliza.

“Kara have you thought of maybe… seeing someone? You don't have to tell any of us but you need to tell someone” Eliza looked pleadingly at her son. But he didn't answer. Instead he stood up and walked to the door.

“You mind watching the boys? I'm gonna take a walk” Kara opened the door and walked off. This did nothing to soothe Eliza’s worries for him and she immediately ran over to phone and called Jeremiah.

Kara walked through town all day, walking circles around the town and ignoring any and all who said hello. He walked through town and out to the beach. He looked out over the ocean and felt the breeze on his face. 

It was a view he knew well but it always served to impress him. The waves crashing on the rocks, the roaring it created that blocked out the noise of the rest of the town. He could sympathize with the rocks more so than the body of water.

He felt bombarded on all sides by the war and the scars it left. It pushed out any of the good things he maybe should feel being home and left him only with his own personal turmoil. The battlefield he lived on in his mind ignored the happy times with his family, the laughter of his children, planning the wedding that he was doubting would happen now. 

_ Why would Lena want some broken fool like me? She and the boys would be better off if i never came home at all _

Kara sat there until it was too dark to see even his own feet anymore and until his demons left him alone for now. He made his way slowly back to his parent’s house. The walk felt too long and too short all at once and he wondered how that could even be. 

It was late yet all the lights were on. Kara pulled the door open, where the whole Danvers family sat. Lena had her head in her hands, Alex and Eliza rubbing her back. Jeremiah stood with his arms crossed watching the door.

When Kara walked in, all eyes were on him. Lena's mascara had run down her face, eyes red from crying. Upon seeing Kara, she only cried harder. The other women attempted to calm her down but it didn’t seem to help much. Jeremiah on the other hand had different plans.

He rushed over to Kara and grabbed him. He pulled him back out the door he came through and shut it behind them. It didn't stop Lena’s cries from making its way to them on the lawn. The sound made Kara’s insides rip apart. 

Kara looked at his feet as Jeremiah put both hands on his shoulders. 

“What's going on son? You're pulling away from us, staying out for hours, holding it all in. This isn't healthy for you or anyone else. You've got to let us in.” 

Kara couldn't answer. His throat felt tight and his eyes began to water. He started shaking his head and sank to the floor. It felt like everything was coming to a head and someone or something finally pulled the thread Kara was held together by.

“I shouldn't feel this way. Everyone keeps saying no one blames me, that I did what I could but I killed so many of my friends. How do I live with that? ” Kara was sobbing on the front lawn of his parent’s house but elected to ignore it. 

Kara had his hands over his face when he felt someone pull his them away and put them around whoever it was in front of him.

Kara opened his eyes and realized Lena had walked out to them outside. Her face was a mess but her eyes were dry. While Kara cried, she pulled his face into her neck.

“How can you look at me Lena? How can you stand to be with me?” he mumbled. He felt her take a deep breath.

“Because i love you. We all do. We know you don’t deserve the hurt you carry and we can't stand to see you like this.” she held his head in her hands as tears continued to stain her dress.

“What do I do?” he asked in the smallest voice Lena had ever heard him use.

“You need help Kara. Help that we can't give you. Please let me take you to a therapist. Please” she was pleading with him but her voice didn’t waver not once.

Kara mulled it over. It didn't take long. “I don't want to feel like this anymore,” he said. Lena held him tighter and he could faintly hear Alex say something about she’ll take care of it. They stayed outside for a few minutes until Lena stood up and Kara followed after her. They walked up to their room but Kara stopped at the door next to theirs.

He pushed the door open and saw the twins sleeping peacefully in their cribs. They didn’t know war or loss. They didn't understand guilt or hate yet. He hoped they never would. The resolve to pick up his pieces and move forward was greater than before, even if slightly nerve racking. He closed the door and followed Lena to their room. 

He changed and crawled into bed. A change from routine, Lena climbed in behind him. 

“Are you attempting to take my spot as big spoon dear?” he asked

Lena was surprised for a moment. He made a joke after everything that had happened today. This made her feel confident and she went with the joke in stride.

“Maybe. I like holding you. Reminds me you're home” she whispered in his ear

Kara nodded. 

“I'm home.” He echoed.

Lena tightened her hold on him. “You are. I'm happy you realized.”


	6. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A old comrade returns and decisions have to be made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally wasn't gonna post another chapter of this fic till i was completely done but i thought in honor of veterans day here in the US (or remembrance day, armistice day, whatever your country calls November 11), i would post what i had so far from this fic.

It had been a few days since his breakdown and almost just as long since Kara began to see a therapist. They had just started but with the support of his family, Kara felt confident it would all go well. 

It was a Saturday so Lena was home for the day. The weddings had been put off until further notice, much to Kara’s disappointment but it calmed him at the same time. He knew he wanted Lena for as long as she would have him but now isn't an ideal time for that and he knew it.

One thing they were working on instead was looking for their own home. They agreed that they would find somewhere around Midvale instead of the city. With Lena’s job it was easier and if Kara ended up working in the city at some point it would be accessible to him too.

Kara had not yet decided what he was going to do with himself. He could always go back to being a reporter but he wasn't entirely sure that's what he really wanted to do, even back then.

For now, he occasionally worked with Winn at his father’s toy shop. Something to keep him busy when he didn't have anything to do. Soon Winn would be leaving to go to National CIty University which would probably mean Mr. Schott would need more help. 

The couple sat together at their kitchen table. The radio played softly in the living room and they didn't have to worry about the boys waking up since they were spending the day with grandma and grandpa. 

Kara and Lena sat quietly reading newspapers when someone knocked on the door. Kara moved to open it when he saw an army staff car outside and at the door was none other than Colonel Henshaw. Kara hadn't seen him since his last day with Easy in Europe.

Kara slowly opened the door and peeked his head through. 

“Long time no see Colonel. What can I do for you?” he asked. The man waved at him and held out an envelope.

“Morning Captain. I hope life has been treating you well. I'm here to alert you that your presence has been requested at the trial of ones Lex and Lillian Luthor.”

Kara’s eyes widened as he took the envelope. His hands were shaking, much to his surprise.

“Wh-why? And That's all the way in Nuremberg?” he asked. He was breathing harder and harder. The Colonel seemed to get fuzzier and farther away. Lena came to the door and grabbed his elbow, looking at the man in the door. 

“What's going on?” she asked frantically. The colonel answered Kara’s question.

Kara mainly tuned him out. He focused on the envelope in his hand. The words seemed foreign and confusing. The noises of the small town were muffled while Kara attempted to gather his wits but it just wasn't working. 

“To assure his swift punishment. You are not required to attend and You can come to the base and make a statement. The choice is yours Captain” Henshaw seemed to stand and wait for an answer.

Before he could get one, Kara passed out, a frantic Lena attempting to hold him up and the Colonel moving to help.

\----------

Kara held an ice pack to his head, Colonel Henshaw having left once Kara woke up. Lena sat with him back at the kitchen table, holding one of his hands. He played with her fingers, a new hobby of his.

“What do you want to do?” she asked

Kara shrugged “I don't know. I never wanted to see him again but at the same time I think it would help me close that chapter, if that makes sense” his eyes were locked on their entwined fingers.

Lena smiled at him and caressed his cheek quickly. “It does honey. I think if you want to do it then I'm all for it.”

Kara's eyebrows came together as he thought of it. “But what about the boys? And are you gonna come? It's on a completely different continent”

Lena stood from her seat and knelt down next to Kara. She looked up into his eyes as she talked.

“I'm not letting you do this on your own again. We can find someone to take care of them while me and you go ensure my brother never gets out.`` Kara looked at his future wife and knew there was no changing her mind.

She reached up and put a hand on the large scar between his eyes, the first one the war had given him. Lena rubbed it with her thumb and gave a little laugh that sounded more like a hum.

"Besides, i don't want you coming back here with anymore scars. Someone has to keep you out of trouble and it seems that jobs fallen to me now that we're engaged"

“Gosh you're stubborn” he smirked at her.

Lena put on a fake look of hurt “I thought that's why you want to marry me?”

\----------

The pair talked with Kara’s parents, who love the idea of having the boys to themselves for a few weeks. With that in order, the government sent an assortment of tickets to get them where they need to go. 

Though leaving the twins proved easier said than done particularly for Lena but they managed to pull themselves together and get behind the idea.

They had decided to make a trip of it. Kara’s therapist thought taking a little vacation might be good for him, even though he was not sure if this is what he had in mind. When he alerted the therapist about his plan, he assured Kara this would be a good way to move forward.

Kara was ready to close that whole chapter of his life and he knew the perfect albeit painful place to do it.

Kara wanted to go to Belgium. Winn held onto the map with James’ location on it. Maybe in going there it would finally allow his mind to rest. 

He felt confident in his progress in moving past the other parts of the war. Lex’s torture left physical scars, but the mental ones were healing over slowly 

The loss of his friends was harder to fix. He had heard from Brainy and Flash not too long ago. Brainy was hard at work, teaching a few college courses. Kara was surprised to get a note from Barry. He had assumed he would be hesitant to reach out after everything but it was a good letter. 

Barry had learned to be pretty proficient at using his wheelchair. He hoped to get prosthetics one day, then maybe he could run again. He got married recently as well. He also wrote about things he was more surprised to see him talk about. Particularly, he talked about Oliver. He also wrote about talking to Oliver’s wife, and said he gave them Kara’s address if they ever wanted to reach out, which Kara felt nervous about but was learning to let that feeling go.

Only one of his close friends from the airborne had been relatively silent. Robin had sent one letter so far. He was being re-trained in Georgia and was headed to the Pacific. Kara had heard about a bombing in a Japanese city that leveled the whole thing and there was talk of surrender. 

He sure hoped they would. Kara had watched out for Dick since day one and couldn't bear if something happened to the poor kid. After so much time spent fighting, did they not deserve peace for the rest of their lives? Didn’t everyone?

He remembers the talk with Clark in the freezing cold and snow of Bastogne. About the sacrifices they would make so people like Lena and his parents could live in peace. Kara finally got to live in that world they talked about, the one they could only dream of. It was starting to become just how he imagined. 

There was work to be done of course, there always is, but with his family behind him, Lena at his side as he made his way across Europe once again, Kara could feel the confidence and hope everyone was going on about.

A few nights after they made their decision to go to Nuremberg, Kara laid awake in his and Lena’s bed. Though for once, he was up not because of nightmares or the boys. He was just taking in the woman next to him. Lena, the genius CEO. The mother of his children, his own personal hero. 

She stuck with him through everything. Through his surgery, the war and even now when he was broken and beaten down on the inside, she still saw just him, just Kara Danvers. He knew more than ever that he was Lena’s, from then to the end of time. All he had to do was face an evil genocidal maniac who orchestrated the death of over 11 million people. Over 70 million if you count the actual war.

_ Bring it on _


	7. Little Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a confession and peace reaches the rest of the world. Mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright last chapter for a hot minute. Just need that little kick in the butt that is inspiration now to get it all done. Any comments are much appreciated! its a short one here but i liked it all the same. go out and thank a veteran on the 11th. if you dont know one, then just have em in mind. i watched Jojo rabbit recently and truly reminds you what war does to people so just be kind to each other you know? anyway, hope you like this chapter and let me know of any ideas for this fic or any other or just leave a nice sentiment! hope you enjoy the chapter as much as me! i shall return soon, promise!

Kara went out to meet Alex a few days after Japan's surrender. The war was fully over and the world would begin to move on, including Alex apparently. She had been insisting on more sibling time the past few days. 

For someone who didn't live in Midvale, she sure was spending a lot of time there now. Kara and Lena planned to leave within the week so the family was spending a lot of time together. The twins luckily, were too small to understand what was going on and hopefully they wouldn’t notice till they came home.

Lena and Kara would only be gone a few weeks, the ship to Europe taking a week on its own. Kara only had to speak to the tribunal about his time as a Nazi prisoner. From there they would go to Bastogne for a few days. According to Henshaw, the tribunal should have the verdict for Lex and Lillian then they would head home and leave all this business behind.

They walked along the beach catching up on everything he had missed since she was last home. Alex had gotten a job working for Lena at L-Corp. They were on the brink of creating a new vaccine though for what disease, he couldn't remember.

Alex had even started a relationship while he was gone. Maggie Sawyer turned out to be a short lived dream of marriage and kids. Alex had found another girl to keep her warm though. Of all people, her and Kelly proved to be a perfect match.

After James’ death, they spent a lot of time together. Their relationship quickly changed from friends to lovers and while it took some getting used to for Kara, he loved it. It's not that he didn't like Kelly, the opposite really, it was just that seeing another Olsen all the time hurt. She was a reminder that Kara came home, James didn't. His sessions were helping but James was his best friend. That's going to take some time to move on from.

After catching up, the pair walked in silence along the beach for a long time. As they neared Alex’s car, she stopped. Kara watched his sister look out over the ocean. She didn't look away from it as she spoke to him.

“I made it” she simply said.

“Made what?”

“The bomb. The one that made the Japanese surrender. The nuclear warhead that killed thousands of people at once and will kill more as time goes on. I'm a war criminal and no one cares.”

Kara was dumbfounded. “Alex i don't understand.”

Alex had tears streaming down her face and she didn't move to wipe them, just letting them fall.

“The manhattan project. I was one of a few other scientists tasked by the government to refine the idea of nuclear energy. We did it. And I have to live with the guilt for the rest of my life” alex began to take deep breaths in an effort to calm down.

Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

_ Lex and Lillian are war criminals. Not Alex. Right? Is this what Lex was asking about? _

His mind went to the bombing he remembers in Europe. The bodies in the street, hands and legs poking out at odd angles from rubble and the smoke and cries, the smell of the cities unlucky enough to know what that was like. If that bomb Alex made was worse than that, how could he truly comfort her? 

That didn't mean he wouldn't try. 

“Lex is a war criminal. His was senseless murder with vile intent.” Kara looked at her sister and did her best to look kindly at her. Alex didn’t acknowledge the answer verbally, just nodded. 

“I know it's not quite the same as being a soldier watching it all happen like you did. But i think i can understand where you're coming from.” Alex finally looked away from the ocean and at him.

“You're not alone Kara remember what Dad would say? El Mayarah. We’ll get through this together” Kara stared at his sister, who pulled him over and into a hug. Kara stood still for a minute, then wrapped his arms tightly around his sister.

He was more surprised when he felt tears coming from his own eyes. He wasn't the one spilling his sins on the beach so why would he cry as well? 

He just couldn't help the flood of emotions that came with Alex’s confession. Maybe this was a sign of things changing. Not just with world politics and among old men in positions of power but in his own home too. 

And just maybe, Kara was ready for it to happen.


	8. Train To Nuremberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara head out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finals are finished and im finally ready to hop back onto the writing train. finished this one a while ago and thought id post it while i finish editing the next one. this is a short chapter, little transition i suppose. editing the next chapter made me realize ive definitley hit a bit of a road block on this one so suggestions are mighty welcome. i hope you enjoy this little guy and let me know what you think of this fic or any ideas you have. until next time!

Kara and company were once again standing on at the city train station, just like over 3 years ago. Though this time would be different. There was no war to be fought, it was him and Lena and there would be no tears this time. 

Alex and Eliza held the twins, who just seemed excited to be near trains and in the middle of the excitement. Kara walked over to Eliza who had Luthor in her arms. He smiled at his son, who gave a toothless grin in return. The little boy put his hands on Kara’s eyes and giggled loudly.

Kara grabbed his little hands and went in to kiss his cheek. The boy exploded in giggles.

“You silly munchkin you. We’ll be back before you know it.” he smiled at the little version of Lena before him. Luthor quickly became distracted by his mother walking up to stand beside Kara. she put one hand on his shoulder and the other ran a hand through Luthor’s tufts of hair.

“Don’t worry baby we won't be gone long” she said

“Was that to me or him?” Kara asked

Lena laughed and pulled him to where Jeremiah was in Alex’s hands. The boy was surprisingly quiet for once, as if he knew something was different. The couple approached their son who immediately put his arms out and opened and closed his hands.

Lena took him from his aunt and held him between herself and Kara. the little boy instantly started to cry and held on to Lena’s neck.

“Oh its ok Jeremiah. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon. Sshh.” Lena bounced their son up and down as Kara rubbed his back. Just as quickly as he started, Jeremiah stopped, his mother humming a little tune to calm him down.

Once he fully calmed himself and seemed as if nothing happened, Lena handed the baby to Alex while Winn walked over, a paper in his hands. The man took a deep breath. He grinned at Kara and held the map out in front of him.

“Well here's the map. From what i know they still haven't gotten to him so he should still be in the same place.” Winn looked down at the map, both of them holding a corner. He looked back up to study Kara’s face,

“Are you sure you want to do this pal?”

Kara mulled the answer over for a moment.

“Yes. we’ll get to bring him home and get a little closure in our lives. I need to do this Winn. I have to” Kara pocketed the map and pulled his friend into a hug.

“Thanks Winn. For everything. You're my best friend and I couldn't ask for anyone better.” 

Winn patted his back and backed up.

“Feelings mutual Kar. now go bring our friend home” he smiled and patted Kara on the back one more time and walked off.

Kara could hear a train coming so he grabbed their bags and everyone gathered around. Kelly was there with Lucy and Alice, along with all the other Danvers and Winn. Kara had a quick deja vu moment but that faded fast. Kara centered himself and walked over to the Olsens. Alice was asleep in Lucy’s arms, not a care in the world.

“I'll bring him back this time guys. I promise.” Kara did his best to hold it together in front of them and not cry on the spot.

“Kara, don’t feel like you have to do anything for us. You're our family, we love you regardless.” Lucy smiled sadly at Alice, who would never get to know her father.

“Still, i’ll do everything I can. Everything” the train pulled up and people began to move to the entrances.

The group crowded around the couple leaving for New York to catch a ship. The Danvers had already said what needed to be said. They all waved, including the twins, albeit less gracefully but cute nonetheless. Kara and Lena moved to their seats and looked out the window. 

Kara watched once again as National City was but a dot on the horizon. But this time Lena was here and she moved to sit on Kara’s side and wrapped him in a hug. He wasn't leaving behind his family this time, not really. A picture of the boys in his wallet and Lena on his arm proved that notion wrong. 

Kara would face the demons of war and win. He would put away the Nazis for good and go home and live, just like he promised James. Finally getting that peace he swore he would have.

_ I’ll keep my promise buddy. I swear. _


	9. The Horseman of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i took forever. its a crime really how long i was gone. this one has been finiished for months but i wanted to flesh this out more. i didnt do that and im just putting it out like it was. im definitely stuck so if you've got any ideas let me know cause im open to anything. even a multiverse hop or something. hope you like this, let me know what you think! till next time!

After days on a train then a week at sea, Lena and Kara finally made it to Amsterdam. Where they would again travel to their destination or Nuremberg. The long days spent sitting around and waiting we’re taking its toll on Kara’s nerves. The longer they spent traveling, the more uneasy about the trial he felt. 

The journey through a war ravaged Europe was hopeful but painful. Towns were still cleaning up the rubble left by bombings, walls of destroyed homes all that was left in once lively towns. It was evidence of just how bad things had gotten yet the attitude was shifted here. 

People walked with less slouch than before, and the lack of explosions or shots was not missed in the slightest. It was a stark contrast to the Europe Kara had known. 

After their arrival in Nuremberg, they were immediately picked up by allied MP and driven to where the trials were held. They wanted the Luthor trial to go as quickly as possible. It was simply a formality as most all inner circle members were to be executed. 

Kara watched the town fly by from his window, catching glimpses of post war Germany. It was much like he imagined a pre war one, just no Nazis. 

There were merchants at their stalls, children running through the streets, people going to work. It was much like a German Midvale. Calm and quiet, as if The war never came here. There were obvious signs that it indeed had but Kara elected to ignore that thought. 

He was trying his best to be positive about his outlook on the future. He didn’t want the bitter past to change how he went about the now. 

The car slowed to a stop and Kara looked out to the other window. There were allied soldiers, from all countries, guarding the doors to a courthouse. 

“This is it Captain Danvers. If you would follow me” the man behind the wheel said, getting out and opening Lena's door. 

The couple climbed out and Lena grabbed Kara’s hand. They walked with the MP up the stairs and through the door, where groups of different media outlets stood in the lobby, waiting for any and all news about the fates of the worlds most hated people. Kara was beginning to sweat at the thought of seeing the people who changed his life forever. 

Lena must have read his mind because she squeezed his hand as they walked to the courtroom. The man leading them stopped. 

“You will be treated somewhat differently than a regular witness. You are here to simply provide your account of events following your capture by Lex Luthor. There will be no cross examination and you will be allowed to leave as soon as you’re done.” The man held the door handle and led them inside. 

He directed Lena to sit on the side, while a prosecutor walked up to him and directed him to sit beside the tribunal. 

“Today we have a witness to multiple Nazi atrocities. Captain Kara Danvers served as commanding officer of Easy company, 2nd battalion , 506th regiment, 101st airborne. From September 1944 to May 1945, he led his men from D-Day to VE Day. This man is a war hero and has a first hand account of the acts of ones Lillian and Lex Luthor.” The head of the tribunal turned to Kara. 

“If you could captain, please tell us of the day you were captured”

The tribunal continued with questions about his time in captivity. Who was there, who ran it, where. Things like that. He had talked of his experience only a few times since returning home and now it would be put out for all the world to see. 

Yet for some reason, the truth flowed out easily. There was not stuttering, no unease or fear. The thought that in mere days, the Luthors would be gone from his life for good seemed to help ease the stress of recounting the worst experience of his life. 

After a few hours of clarifying questions and listening, the tribunal had heard enough. When they began to conclude for the day, one of the defendants stood up, knocking their chair to the floor.

“Heil Hitler! You filthy pigs! Death to all non aryans!” when Kara looked to see who was the source of the outburst, he was surprised to know it was Lillian, someone who, in his whole captivity, said maybe two sentences around him. 

“Death will come for you Captain! You will see! A filthy man like you could never marry my daughter!” She continued to shout, even as military police hauled her away. Lex looked almost inconvenienced by the trial, as if there were more important places he could be. 

The two men made eye contact and Kara refused to back down. Their eyes were fierce with hatred and dislike. Lex refused to cave yet he smiled that evil smile Kara knew well and turned his head. The MPs were gathering the criminals but Lex would never let someone man-handle him like that. 

Lex stood up and shot Kara one more look, then walked away with the police. Kara walked confidently back to Lena and held her tight. She whispered affirming words in his ear as the man who brought them there led them out to the lobby. 

“The tribunal expects to have the verdict in 5 days. You are free to travel as you wish now but we do ask that you return for the verdict. If you would like” the man walked to wait for them by the door. 

Kara had an idea at the back of his mind. After his brief showdown with Lex, he felt that to really close the book, he should see him. 

While Kara mulled the option over to himself, someone tapped his shoulder. Turning around, he was face to face with someone he never thought he would see. 

“Leslie? What are you doing here?” He asked, smiling. 

Leslie Willis, his one time classmate and crush was there in the flesh. In the time since he had last seen her, she had changed tremendously. Living in an occupied France did that though he thought.

Her hair was stark white yet her face showed little sign of weathering, crows feet the only other sign of the stress she would have faces only months ago

“Well since the wars over, Livewire had to find something else to talk about. I got a job with a new French news outlet and they asked me to cover the trials” she punched his shoulder and he quickly went to smooth the spot with his hand. 

“You’re quite the hero to my listeners, you know. Your daring escape from a hidden Nazi prison and bringing in the horseman of death really endeared you to the people around here.” Leslie had her arms crossed and turned to Lena. She flashed a crooked smile and reached out a hand. 

“I’m Leslie. went to school with Kara. And you are?” her look may have changed but her mannerisms were all Leslie, just like he remembered. She seems truly happy to see them there. The thought of that helped ease the nerves of being surrounded by the people that destroyed all of Europe.

“Lena. I'm Kara's fiancé. It’s so nice to meet you” the two woman talked as if they were old friends quickly, and Kara was amazed at Lena's people skills, as usual. 

“Whenever you’re in Paris let me know, I will drop everything to help you guys enjoy yourselves. Kara did have a tendency to not let loose” Leslie reached up and ruffled his hair. 

“And same for you back in Midvale. You’ll have to see how it’s changed since you left. And you can meet our twins.” Kara told her as he fixed his hair.

“Oh ho Kara? A dad? Who would’ve guessed!” Leslie elbowed him this time. Kara was not enjoying the abuse. 

“You know Leslie, you don’t have to do that anymore. We’re not in high school. Hitting me actually hurts now. I’m a fragile old man” he groaned. 

Both women just laughed. 

“I’m sorry honey. I’ll make it better later” Lena winked at him and Kara’s face turned beet red. Leslie laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

“So im sorry ahead of time but i just have to ask, off the record of course” Leslie moved in closer, looking around at the other reporters in the room.

“Hows it all feel? With your remaining family on trial and all ``Kara was worried at Lena's reaction but she surprised him by her calm answer.

“They're not my family anymore. They're murderers getting the punishment fit for their crime. Any caring thoughts for them were destroyed completely when Kara left to fight the war. Really even before that if i think about” Kara put his arm around Lena and squeezed.

“Aside from Kara, everyone I love is in Midvale. They're all I need.” Lena reciprocated the hug. Kara looked down and kissed Lena's forehead. Leslie looked on with a light smile.

“You guys just fit. Don't know if that makes sense but ya do” she patted Kara’s arm a little less aggressively then earlier. Before Kara could say anything to her, a man with a camera called for her, gesturing for her to join him.

“I’ll see you two around. I have a lot of work to do. Until we meet again!” Leslie walked off and joined her coworkers, leaving Lena and Kara to themselves. Lena hooked her arm through Kara’s and walked toward their driver. 

“She was nice. I wish we could see her more often” Lena said. Kara nodded. 

“Yeah. It’s been so long I was surprised she recognized me” Kara ran his hand through his hair. 

“You Have a very recognizable face. You stand out from the rest, a cut of your own” Lena was smiling, looking up at him playfully. 

“Nice to know you think I’m one of a kind” he said, opening the car door for her. She got in and patted the seat next to her. 

“You’re just so distinctly you Kara. It’s one of the many things I love about you” Lena put her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

“Oh you have a list do you?” Kara was only being playful as usual but Lena hummed in agreement. 

“Multiple actually. I usually run out of paper when I attempt to list it all”


	10. Not an Update but A Question

hey everybody! looking through this fic and its previous entry and ive decided to go ahead and rewrite them. im not totally satisfied with how ive written this particular story so this one is going to get a big overhaul. ive at least gotten a little better at writing since doing this and paratroopers wife so id like to do a little remaster of sorts. the story will be the same but it will have some extra scenes in it, be a little more flushed out, have anything you guys would like to see happen that you wished i could put in, as well as just being a little less choppy. at least thats the hope! ive gotten some suggestions already and ive decided for sure to put both fics into a single new fic. im goin got mark this story as complete even though this one isnt over but going forward ill just post in the new fic. let me know what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
